Stress Mata
by Manji i'm immortal
Summary: Inuyasha resolve a ter stress na era de Kagome... cuidado: ELE PODE ESTAR ATRÁS DE VOCÊ OO


Olha, essa é minha primeira fic, e a minha prima (Rina Inverse) ajudou. Então, por favor, peguem leve...   
  
STRESS MATA  
  
Nessa loucura do trânsito de hoje em dia, há um hanyou dirigindo um carro perto de uma obra.  
  
Inuyasha resmungando, de mau humor: Queria estar nos campos da minha era, esse mundo da Kagome é uma loucura!!! Além de tudo, tenho que ficar usando esse boné ridículo que a Kagome manda-me usar...!!!!! E ainda por cima, a Kagome mandou eu trabalhar, agora não tenho mais paz!!!!!!  
  
Estava quente, aquele calor insuportável.... Inuyasha continuava resmungando quando notou que o pneu furou!!!  
  
Ele "calmamente" desce do carro, e vai até o porta-malas, em busca de um estepe.  
  
O hanyou abre o porta-malas... encontra um estepe... e encontra a sua Tessaiga jogada pela Kagome desde as suas férias passadas (acredite, isso faz muito tempo mesmo).  
  
Ele olha pro trânsito, pro barulho insuportável da obra.... olha pra sua Tessaiga; o nervosismo era tanto que chegava até a sair fumaça pelos ouvidos.  
  
Inuyasha: Mais que droga, esse mundo é uma loucura.... – ele tenta inutilmente se acalmar; fecha os olhos e começa a massagear as suas orelhas (que estavam irritadas pelo barulho da era contemporânea). Quando ele achou que se sentia melhor, abriu os olhos, e se surpreende ao ver inúmeros youkais com rodas no lugar dos braços; foi quando um youkai de óculos e careca saiu de dentro do youkai de rodas e disse:  
  
- Você sabe onde fica a rua...  
  
Inuyasha não hesitou; sacou a Tessaiga, e tentou golpear o youkai de óculos e gravata (que considerava extremamente feio...), mas ele se desvia e cai. Achou que a situação não poderia ficar pior, até que o youkai, com um movimento, abre a sua pele na área do peito, e tira um pequeno youkai retangular, que fazia um som irritante.  
  
Youkai apavorado: Alô??? Amor, liga pra polícia, tem um cara doido de espada me atacando!!!! LIGA PRA POLÍCIA, RÁPIDO!!!  
  
Inuyasha deixa de lado o youkai covarde e fraco no chão, e olha para o céu, numa tentativa de se acalmar. As nuvens estavam belas e serenas... até que a brancura da nuvem começa a se transformar em tonalidades variadas; Inuyasha notou que era um enxame de youkais!!!!!!  
  
Ele se assusta com o número de youkais, e começa a correr...  
  
Inuyasha começa a escutar sirene de polícia, mas não os encontra em lugar nenhum; só via mais youkais velozes se aproximando, com lâmpadas azuis e vermelhas na cabeça que piscavam freneticamente...  
  
Enquanto isso, num apartamento minúsculo em algum lugar de Tóquio, Kagome assistia ao noticiário. Kagome estava exausta, porque teve de convencer Inuyasha a acordar cedo pra ir trabalhar (foi um sacrifício apenas convencê- lo a trabalhar), pois ele cismava que queria ficar perto de si nessa era.... porém.... ele não se dava bem com essa era contemporânea.  
  
Tóquio News urgente, tocando aquela musiquinha chata: Acabamos de receber uma notícia, sobre um estranho correndo pela estrada de Tóquio, com cabelos prateados, roupa social e um boné vermelho escrito: "MST".  
  
Kagome: OO Cabelo... prateado..? Deve estar brincando, vou trocar de canal!!! – troca de canal rapidamente, com medo de ver algo impróprio...  
  
Repórter concorrente da Tóquio News: Estamos agora na estrada de Tóquio; recebemos a informação de que um homem muito estranho está destruindo carros e tentando atacar o céu. Olhe ele ali!!! – aponta para um homem, que tentava destruir os carros, exclamando:  
  
- Morra, seu youkai maldito!!!!!!!  
  
Repórter dando uma bronca no câmera man: Seu idiota, dê um close no maluco!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: Ai meu Deus, por favor, diga que não é ele.......  
  
O câmera man obedece: e Kagome logo o reconhece; era Inuyasha.  
  
Repórter: Agora, vamos para a previsão do tempo!  
  
Kagome: Oo" – ela não podia acreditar nisso...  
  
O telefone toca, e ela, hesitante, vai atender.  
  
Kagome: A.... Alô???  
  
- É da casa do senhor Inu-san?  
  
Kagome: S-sim.... é... é aqui....  
  
- Aqui é a polícia; ele foi preso por ser um membro do MST revoltado que resolveu destruir carros...  
  
Kagome: Vocês o prenderam..?  
  
- Bom, estamos tentando... ele está tentando quebrar as grades com as enormes unhas!!!  
  
Kagome: OO' – ela escuta uma confusão pelo telefone. Tinha certeza de que ouvira um grito raivoso de Inuyasha, dizendo frases como: "Me soltem, seus malditos, os youkais estão por toda parte!!!!!" ou "Precisamos do Mirok!!! Onde está o buraco do vento quando precisamos?!!"  
  
- Por favor, tente falar com ele, não estamos mais conseguindo contê-lo!!!  
  
Kagome escuta o policial passando o telefone, e se surpreendeu quando ouviu outros policiais gritando: "Tire os seus enormes dentes da grade!!!" e "A espada está tentando ir até ele!!!".  
  
Inuyasha: Tira esse youkai irritante da minha cara!!!! – Kagome tinha certeza de que ele estava gritando com o aparelho de telefone. A única coisa que Kagome conseguiu dizer perante à situação foi:  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha; senta!!!!  
  
Epílogo... Inuyasha ficou cinco anos na cadeia, antes de voltar para sua era. Inuyasha não ia visitar Kagome; Kagome ia visitá-lo, pois sempre que ele voltava para o mundo dela, cismava que via youkais por toda parte.  
  
Youkai Era de Kagome = Stress  
  
O que acharam dessa história??? Deixem reviews, please!!! 


End file.
